Rotary devices, such as helicopters and wind turbines, experience reductions in performance when subject to cross flow. These reductions in performance may include loss of lift and increased vibration of the rotor blades, as examples. Active aerodynamic flow control has been shown to mitigate such effects. In one example, active flow control can be implemented by injecting air flow across the blade. However, a potential drawback of this method is the requirement of compressed air supply, which may be expensive and space prohibitive. As such, methods and systems for rotary wing active flow control without the need for a compressed air supply may be desirable.